Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's second version
Phantasm and Shadow, Light and Darkness, Wave and Particle, High and Low; Wherever there's a boundary, Yukari will manipulate it. Yukari is known throughout the world of Gensokyo as a youkai who toys with her opponents, and the move options available to this character are sure to keep its foes guessing. ) |Image = File:RPYukari.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink = Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Yukari Yakumo is a three-button character that utilizes , and for its attacks. Its moveset consist of various mixup options that allow it to play both offensively and defensively, such as a falling projectile for zoning the opponent, the ability to absorb incoming enemy projectiles and use them against its foe, a command grab and a move that, depending on button press, will keep its opponent guessing whether to block high, low, or cross up. To toy with its opponent further, Yukari also possesses the unique ability to teleport to the opposite side of the screen by backdashing next to a wall. Whenever Yukari absorbs a projectile with Ride the Waves, a visual indicator will show the capacity of its gaps. Up to 10 projectiles will be stored before its gap reaches maximum capacity. The more the gap meter is filled, the more projectiles will be released during Fight the Ocean, and the more damage will be done by its Gazing Eye and Laplace's Demon attacks. At the beginning of the match, Yukari must select between one of two Level 3 spellcards to use during the match. Obsolete Line "Trip to the Old Station" is a large unblockable projectile attack that is extremely difficult to dodge, but has a very long startup time, so Yukari is susceptible to being interrupted before the train cars appear. It also has very few setup opportunities, but does very high damage for a level 3. Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field" is a command grab hyper that, although weaker than Yukari's other level 3, has much faster startup and great range for a grab, but cannot hit airborne opponents or opponents with lower body invincibility due to its hitbox placement. Also, due to being a grab, it cannot be combo'ed into as it cannot hit opponents in hitstun, though various setups can allow this move to be used as a tick throw to increase the chances of successfully landing it. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile position varies with button pressed| }} | Direction varies with button pressed version: version: | }} |Cannot cross up cornered opponents version: version: , version: , , , | }} | Adds an additional projectile for every projectile stored with Ride the Waves| }} | Maximum of 2 eyes active at any one time Activates during opponent's hitstun| }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Projectile distance varies with button pressed Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Activates during opponent's hitstun Uses 2000 Power| }} | Ignores damage scaling Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} | Ignores damage scaling Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | Stores up to 10 projectiles| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:YuckyP3.png|1,3 (Chen's colors) |File:YuckyP4.png|1,4 (Yukari's Perfect Cherry Blossom colors) |File:YuckyP5.png|1,5 (Yuuka Kazami's colors) |File:YuckyP6.png|1,6 (Remilia Scarlet's colors) |File:YuckyP7.png|1,7 (Yukari's Immaterial and Missing Power default colors) |File:YuckyP8.png|1,8 (Kogasa Tatara's colors) |File:YuckyP9.png|1,9 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors) |File:YuckyP10.png|1,10 (Reimu Hakurei's colors) |File:YuckyP11.png|1,11 (Princess Peach's colors) |File:YuckyP12.png|1,12 (Yukari's Koumajou Densetsu colors) |Palnote=4}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Yukari Voice Test Trivia *When viewing the palettes for individual sprites, one will notice that the color palette for Yukari's aerial light Normal Attack effect is arranged to form the words "FUCK SALT". This is a reference to a scene from The Tourette's Guy, where in one video he begins to eat fishsticks before abruptly and violently tossing the plate aside in displeasure, shouting the aforementioned phrase. *Yukari contains a special intro with RicePigeon's Lie Meiling, which is a direct reference to Evil Ryu's special intro against Akuma in Street Fighter Alpha 3, which involved Evil Ryu and Akuma performing the Raging Demon on each other simultaneously, cancelling out each other's attack. In Yukari's case, however, it simply cancels out Lie Meiling's attack with her folding fan. *Yukari's first victory quote against itself may be a reference to Hikari Tannenbaum, one of RicePigeon's original characters whose design is largely inspired by Yukari. *Yukari's third victory quote against itself may be a reference to Lie Meiling. *Yukari's first and third winquotes against Hong Meiling are direct references to the plot of Touhou Rekkaden, in where Yukari takes Meiling in as an apprentice to train her, only to pit her against Meiling's future self. *The grimoire Yukari is referring to in itsel 3rd victory quote against Patchouli is yet another reference to Touhou Rekkaden. *Yukari's third victory quote against Sakuya is referring to Sakuya's World, one of Sakuya's spellcards. *Interestingly, Yukari contains victory quotes for Koakuma. This is unusual as many of RicePigeon's characters do not contain character-specific victory quotes against characters that RicePigeon himself has not yet made. While this was also the case for other characters in the past, many of those characters were eventually made by RicePigeon at a later date. **Yukari's first victory quote against Koakuma is a nod to a scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, where the protagonist, Luke Skywalker, disguises himself as an Imperial Stormtrooper to infiltrate the Death Star and rescue Princess Leia. Leia, upon noticing Luke's short stature, asks him "aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?" Yukari's take on this quote, however, is also a play on Koakuma's name, which means "little devil". **Yukari's second and third victory quotes against Koakuma both refer to Akuma and Gouken, respectively. This is a play on words, as Koakuma means "little devil", while Akuma is known as Gouki in Japan. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2013 }}